


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by hungrydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Angst, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean
Summary: A collection of all the fics I write using the prompt from this list, in the order I write them in.





	100 Ways To Say I Love You

"Cas, why-”

“Just do as I say, Dean. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Castiel looks strictly at Dean, who frowns suspiciously at his boyfriend.

“If you’re gonna put something gross in my hands I’ll rub it all over your face.”

Castiel frowns, honestly confused by Dean’s idea.

“Why would I do that?” He asks, his eyes squinting into the thoughtful stare he often observes Dean with.

“Forget it,” Dean sighs and bites away a smile. He should know by now that Castiel doesn’t ever pull pranks on him like that. Dean’s the one to prank Cas every once in a while, and whenever Dean can get a smile from the angel’s lips, it’s like a victory to him. 

He solemnly closes his eyes and holds up his hands in front of him.

“Good.” There’s a moment Dean doesn’t feel or hear anything, then something slightly heavy is put in his palms. He feels Castiel reach closer. Dean kisses him back blindly, smiling against Cas’s lips. “You can watch now.”

Dean blinks open his eyes, returning back to the bunker. In his hand is a necklace with something that looks like an hourglass as its pendant. But inside isn’t sand. It’s a substance in between fluid and solid, filling the entire tube. It’s a very soft blue, almost grey, but as he looks closer, Dean sees all kinds of colors storming through each other in that tiny piece of glass. It’s mesmerizing to watch, sparks and swirls mixing together in a slow but steady pace. Dean has never seen something this breathtaking.

“This- this is beautiful.” He whispers, his eyes shifting to Cas who’s watching him patiently. “What is inside?”

“A bit of my grace,” Cas says simply. Dean swallows and looks again, eyes growing wide.

“What, but…. Cas, you- you put your grace in… and you’re giving it to me because… why?”

Castiel takes the necklace from Dean’s fingers and puts it around Dean’s neck slowly, thoughtful. As soon as the hourglass rests on the higher of his chest, a warmth seems to be sent through the glass into his body. He knows he’s not imagining. Castiel looks up.

“I want you to have it. This way, I will always be close to you. You’ll be able to feel me even when I’m not there, and if you ever need me-” He takes Dean’s hand and lays it on the hourglass. “I will know.”

“How?” It’s all Dean can ask, stunned by the gift that seems too valuable to just hang around his neck.

“It has heaven’s blessing and angelic spells that connect the angel owning the grace from the one wearing the necklace. The hourglass stands for the human’s life, which is finite, and the balance between heaven and earth, you and me.”

Cas swallows, staring at Dean’s hand around the pendant more than Dean’s face.

“An angel can give his grace only to one human- once given, it can’t be given to someone else.”

“Wow.” Dean breaths. He looks at Cas, who is still looking down. “And you- gave it to me?”

“Yes.”

“Jeez, Cas, I- I don’t know what to say, I’m…”

“I’m sorry for giving it to you so abruptly. Maybe I should’ve asked if you wanted to have it, but I knew that there was only one human I would ever give my grace to and-”

Dean kisses him. He pulls him closer suddenly needing to kiss the breath out of his lungs, have Castiel’s lips rough and messy against his own. If not, he might start crying.

“Thank you,” he whispers in between two kisses. “I’ll guard it with my life.”

They rest their foreheads together, and Castiel slowly calms down his breathing.

“If you were to- to die…” Cas grips onto him stronger. “I will die with you, it’s one of the spells. Because if you were to die and I would stay alive… It would be my personal hell.”

“Cas-” Dean hates the idea of Castiel dying, being immortal, but he knows that if he had to live without Cas for an eternity, he’d rather die as well.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel mutters. “More than I’ve loved anyone ever.”

His blue eyes are as fierce as the grace in Dean’s necklace. Dean kisses him again, gently, and softly bumps their noses together.

“I love you too, Cas.” He smiles, despite the weight of their conversation. They stand like that for a while, in the middle of the bunker’s library, head to head, eyes closed.

Dean eventually breaks the silence, dissolving the fear their conversation had brought. He needs to lighten the air.

“If I ever uh… feel real, y’know,  _alone_  at night, and I’d be in for some fun… would telling you through this be possible?” He asks with a smirk, his thumb gliding over the hourglass.

Cas glares at him, but the corners of his mouth twitch.

“Yes, but you know I’m still able to decide not to come, right?”

Dean scoffs.“Too bad you wouldn’t be able to resist me.”

Just as Cas wants to reply, they hear the door opening and Sam getting inside.

“Thanks, Cas, I mean it,” Dean says another time and seals it with a kiss.

Whenever Dean is reading and he absent-mindedly runs his fingers over the hourglass, he’ll see Castiel at the other end of the table smile. It’s more than just a victory to him.


End file.
